Chronicles of a cursed angel
by HakujouSama
Summary: Chi is my character that I've ranted about writing a fic on...but never have. SO HA! I highly doubt anyone'll read it. but I can dream. It's rated R because of possible future sex scenes andor cussing. I own all character, except for Raphael!
1. Chi'ikari Hakujou

Chapter 1: A look at Chi's past.

The room was black, except for one light. The insufferable crimson hue of the alarm clock glared angrily into Chi's eyes. 3:00 a.m. Her silver-blue optics darted swiftly around as she searched for any abnormalities in the silhouettes of her belongings... or any new ones. Nothing... Then what had woken her up? As if answering her unspoken question, a noise echoed from the downstairs quarters of the giant house, undoubtedly Raphael sneaking in from one of his aggravating dates. The archangel of wind/ horny MD was her companion in life (whether she liked it or not... damn destiny...), and was always getting himself into some kind of trouble or other.

"Alright dumb ass, Let's see who you're trying to sneak into your room tonight." She hissed, her azure eyes flashing venomously, as she slid out of her bed and made her way out of the door.

_Something's not right, _she thought. Raphael's door was closed and she could clearly hear his loud snores. The fifteen-year-old quietly made her way down the stairs, frost outlining her every step. She was on her guard.

BANG! This time the noise was louder. The basement. that's where it was coming from. Slowly she opened the door leading to the unbearably dark cellar, loose strands of hair falling unnoticed across the ghastly white flesh of her face. The squeaking of the door, she figured, was enough to alarm any burglar that a resident was home, and that they'd better get out the way they came.

"LISTEN LOSERS! I know you're down there! So get out, or you'll have to deal with me!" She bellowed swirls of fog emitting from her mouth.

"And whom might I ask is 'me'?" Whispered a seductive voice from below.

Xiao was a high-ranking vampire/ cat demon... and she wanted Chi. She'd heard of the birth of this archangel, and figured it would probably be a snap to get into the little brat's soul... possess her and make her bend to her will... So here she was, in a dingy basement, waiting for the opportunity to get a hold of Hakujou ChiIkari.

_While I'm thinking of a way to snatch her, I might as well sit down. _Slowly she propped herself onto a stack of dust-laden boxes, and instantly regretted it. Slowly the stack tumbled down, clattering loud enough to wake the dead. _SHIT!_ She lay there for a second, grumbling and pushing boxes from atop her slender body. Her noisy entrance had been enough to wake anyone up, but this-

"Great. It better not be Raphael." The surprisingly competent archangel of wind and resurrection would surely see her breaking and entering as an attempt to get closer to him and his penis, thus hindering her attempts to get into the little brat (AKA: That pervert would scare me off so fast, his pants wouldn't be off yet... and that'd be fast!).

"LISTEN LOSERS! I know you're down there! So get out, or you'll have to deal with me!"

That squeaky annoying little eardrum-shattering voice could only be Hakujou-Baka... What relief. Feeling cocky she let out a cool calm reply, knowing it would egg the girl on. "And whom might I ask is 'me'?"

Chi was slightly thrown off guard at the sound of another's voice, expecting only to hear her own harsh echo. Slowly she started down the steps, tendrils of ice crackling their ways up the walls as she walked by.

"Show yourself." She hissed, as she reached the bottom, her eyes slowly adjusting to the blanket of opaqueness surrounding her.

"I don't really think it would matter, seeing as how you can't see, now would it?" came a reply followed by cold laughter.

Something (or someone) brushed softly against Chi's side, causing her to clench her eyes shut, followed by a soft whispering so close that she could feel the heat of breath in her ears. "Now why don't you just open those pretty little peepers?"

"What for, bitch?" she lashed out, worry consuming her.

"Are you familiar with the term, eyes are windows to our souls?" the voice asked, cackling cruelly afterward.

Slowly, Chi was pulled around, and by instinct (Damn instinct), her eyes flew open to meet her attacker. The only thing that she saw was a hazy image, before she felt a searing white-hot pain in her right eye. _What's happening? _Clapping her hand slowly over the searing optic she began freezing it... letting her power burst forth from her hand as if she'd broken some invisible dam. Screaming from inside her head was all she heard, getting more and more quiet, as her eye froze shut and slowly became useless. Now she began screaming as she tore at her face...

_Might as well wake up... make Chi-sama some surprise breakfast._ It was 5:00 a.m., and for some reason unbeknownst to Raphael he was awake, and feeling strongly for his companion. _Why am I so worried? Am I turning into a paranoid old maid like her? She has great boobs, at least. _Chuckling, he walked down the stairs into the kitchen and stopped. The basement door was ajar, and he heard whimpering from below. "Chi, babe? You down there, or am I cra-"

"Raphael. Please come here... please..." he heard her whine, sobs making her words almost inaudible.

As he reached the bottom of the basement stairs, he uttered a cry. Chi had reverted to a pitiful fetal position as blood gushed down her face. Her right arm was outstretched and ice crystals were still forming around the clenched fist. He ran to her, kneeling, and stifled a scream. Her right eye had been clawed out.

"She tried... but I'm casting a spell..." were her last words right before she fell unconscious for the first time in two hours...


	2. In the Grip of Nightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own Raphael. I'm just a biter. But I do own Chi! Hah! And Xiao! And another character that's gonna be in this fic. The two characters Juno and Onyx... belong to my sister.

Chapter 2: In the grip of nightmares

Setting: Time has progressed three years, and Chi and Raphael still live together in their giant scary house. O.O

_The small four-walled room was cloaked in an ebony shroud, all except for one light. The mercilessly garish crimson hue that bore into Chi's silver-gray optics. Something wasn't right... her eyes scanned the contents of her room, to see if anything was out of place. Before long her eyes drifted to her window, the wintry air ruffling the curtains paling in comparison to the deathly cold that her room was already. Her window was open, though she always locked it. Again she scanned her room, stopping at the figure that stood against her door._

_"Raphael?" Her voice was barely a whisper, and even that was forced from her throat. _

_"I think you know who this is Hakujou-Baka." The figure spat. "I'm here for what is rightfully mine, and that would be you." Xiao stepped forward, her gorgeous features contorted into a mask of fury, the light of Chi clock casting a red glow and deep shadows on that hideous mask. _

_She reached down, her hand clasping Chi's shoulders and shaking her violently "WAKE YOUR ASS UP!"_

"CHI!!! FOR GOD'S SAKE! I've been trying to wake you up for ten minutes! It's almost eleven!" Raphael rasped exasperatedly, shaking her again.

Chi, shocked from her dream, flew upward, her head crashing into Raphael's, his body flying backward and landing with an audible thud. "WHAT?!?!?!" apparently unaware of the collision, she swung her legs over the edge of her bed the sheets falling off of her naked body as she strode to the door. "Thanks for the wake-up call asshole, I'm going to shower"

Hoisting himself up, he strode after her, eyes scanning up and down her body.

Boiling hot rivulets of water ran over Chi's body as she scrubbed at her flesh, trying desperately to rid herself of the vestiges of last nights dream. No matter how hard she scrubbed at her flesh, the remnants hung in her memory, like jagged shards of glasses, embedded deeply into her conscious self.

"You are mine..." The words echoed in the small room, and Chi knew they belonged to no physical being in the lavatory. They were only in her head. She could still feel Xiao's hands on her body, smell the coppery scent of her breath, see the fury on her face.

_It's time to go see Juno... _she thought. The priestess, whom had been her friend for longer than either truly knew, had been helping her through the earth-shattering nightmares that plagued her.

Stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around herself, she strode from the bathroom, her feet slapping noisily against the weathered hardwood floor of the upstairs hallway, a trail of frozen footprints following her to her room.

"Chi!" Juno threw open the door to her home, and embraced her best friend. "What is the occasion?"

"Time for a session, then I need to go out and wack a few people." Chi grunted, allowing Juno to lead her into the palatial home.

"ChiIkari! You are an instrument of Him our God. Must you... "wack" people for a living? You could be helping them instead, you know." She grunted, blowing a loose strand of hair away from her face.

"Hey. God made me the way She made me... who am I to deny Her what she wants me to do? Plus... the monetary earnings sooth my troubled karma, if you catch me." Chi giggled, placing herself into a seat, and accepting a steaming cup of tea.

"Great... What's SHE doing here? Did Raphael finally get tired of her?" Onyx strode into the room, placing himself in the seat farthest from Chi.

"Fuck you kindly, Onyx, but I'm here to be consulted about some things." She hissed, taking a swig of the steaming liquid, her tongue and throat numbing as the searing liquid passed over them.

Chi slowly unfolded the events of the night before Juno, her eyes downcast in a look of shame.

"That sounds very interesting. Did you ever stop to think that maybe her soul is reaching out to yours from her prison?" Juno's brow knit thoughtfully, chewing on her lower lip.

A jolt of fear shot through Chi, as she pictured the eye... The eye in the glass, frozen completely, and bolted into the safe behind the picture. Her favorite picture. "Do... do you think she could escape?"

"No... you've pretty much screwed any chance of escape for her. But... but what if maybe your guys's souls have bonded? Both of you shared a very traumatic experience with each other. As a matter of fact, she is still dealing with that experience. I would be pretty pissed if I were in her shoes." Shrugging helplessly, Juno's head cocked slightly as she smiled. "Now instead of "wacking", how about we go sort through some files? I've got to keep these lists of incoming souls fresh."

"No... fricken... way... Plus, I think I'm going to go check on the prison... you know... ease those nagging suspicions I have, that she's lurking barely out of reach in my household." Embracing her friend, and nodding coldly to Onyx, Chi strode out of the door.

"That girl has problems." Onyx growled.

Oh... be nice, Onyx" Juno ruffled his hair playfully and strode to her office. "I really need to get some paper work done."

_Les Irises_... the intricate designs and thickly applied paint stood vibrantly out from the rest of the dull gray paint that covered the walls. Violet, blue, and white swirls of color, blending together to form gorgeous blooms on emerald stems. It was art. The very definition of art, infact. Staring into the painting, Chi felt her fears and concerns melt away... no doubt into the swirling depths of one of the delicate flowers. Everything was fine... quite fine, infact. Xiao was safely away, and the house was calm.

Then how come she felt as though there were dark clouds on the horizon, looming close enough to feel, but not close enough to unleash the storm that would destroy her sanity further? She searched her mind, but could pull up no reason to account for the uneasiness. Well, forget it. Today she would set aside her concerns. Today she would set aside her job, and simply enjoy life with Raphael. She would enjoy life for the first time in three years.


End file.
